wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amadan
The Xenos species known as the Amadan, named after the beach where the Imperium of Man first truly battled the aliens, is a silicon based lifeform hailing from the volcanic planet known as Amadan Prime. Amadan Prime have frequently been exposed to Warpstorms which have twisted the Amadan into an entirely alien and horrifying existence. Now, no longer truly part of the material plane nor hailing from the madness of the Warp, the Amadan exist in a sort of limbo between the two dimensions. History Society The Amadan have little in the form of a society other than that they have been observed to run entirely on animal instincts while there's no hive on the planet that have achieved stage III. After stage III the Amadan take on a more advanced form of thinking. This is due to the guidance of Core that makes the deepest part of the Hive it's home. There have so far not been any indication that a hierarchy will be established when more Hives are constructed and reach stage III. This means that as long as there are at least one Core on any given planet the Amadan swarms will not return to be guided by their animal instincts. While still only a theory so far, Imperial scholars and inquisitors of the Ordo Xenos assigned to the Amontis Crusade have begun to think that there must exist an even greater form of Amadan than the Cores. They have so far named this mysterious being the Supreme Core and is theorized to be located on the Amadan homeworld, where ever that may be within the Amadan Reaches. Traits and abilities Types Warrior Amadan Warriors are the most common type of Adaman and also the first to arrive on planets that the Amadan invade. They function as both soldiers and workers. They are vigilant sentinels of their hives and are deadly opponents, even to the Emperors Angels of Death. Their flesh is ashen gray with warp energies pulsing from their chest, mouth and eyes. A Warrior have sharp claws and teeth, capable of cutting though power armor, and have the ability to spit out warp fire from their mouth either as a continued flame or as a fire ball. Elite Amadan Elites are bigger versions of the Warrior, more than twice as large. These hulking beasts are much rarer than their Warrior counterparts. Bombardier Bombardiers are a type amadans that specialize in artillery and anti-air fire. They greatly resembles the warriors and only their behavior can truly tell the two types apart. Bombardiers can usually be found near the rear of Amadan swarms where they can focus on flinging as much warp fire at their enemies as possible. Unlike the warrior or elite, the Bombardier will not try to engage hostiles that get too close. Instead they will seek to retreat and regroup with packs of warriors that can deal with the threat. Core Supreme Core Hives The Amadan live in huge underground hives. The first hive established on a planet, usually designated as the "Central Hive" or "Hive Primus". Hives function as breeding grounds and bases for the Amadan swarms. A hive will keep expanding further outwards and deeper into the ground as the Amadan population grow, either by being transported there from other Amadan controlled worlds or bred on the planet itself. Depending on the harassment of the defenders a hive can be established within a few days or weeks. on top of the hive will a giant crystal begin to take form and will continue to grow as the hive advance through the stages. A hive can usually be split into tree important sections, The crystal on top of the hive, the main shaft and the halls and tunnels that extend outwards form the central shaft. Crystal structure The Crystal structure on top of a hive is believed to be crystallized Warp energies that the Amadan have somehow managed to capture and solidify. This warp crystal is believed to be the source of the magnetic and electronic disturbances that occur on the planets that the Amadan invade. The crystal is also thought to be the Amadans' teleportation network on both a continental, planetary and interstellar scale. The size of the crystal also have a direct impact on how far the Amadan can teleport. By Stage IV and beyond the Crystal will also begin to affect time and space within a radius of half its distance to teleport Amadans around. This field also creates a impenetrable force field that blocks bombardment from orbit. The exact effects of this force field is not known due to the disturbances originating from the crystal. Central Shaft Halls and tunnels Hive stages Stage I Stage II Stage III Stage IV Stage V Stage VI Stage VII Stage VIII Stage IX Stage X and beyond Category:Xenos